1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cord-retaining fastener configured to be attached to the end of a cord so as to remain easily accessible for releasably securing the coils of the cord when bundled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controlling lengths of various types of elongated articles, such as cords, electrical wires, hoses, ropes, cables, or other long, slender items, is important for convenience in transportation, for compact storage, and to prevent tangling and damage. Additionally, controlling or restraining lengths of elongated articles is important for home and jobsite safety, as unbundled elongated articles can easily be a tripping hazard. Such elongated articles are herein referred to generally as “cords”.
While existing cord organizers are numerous and have realized some success, unresolved problems remain. Many existing cord organizers are embodied in a rather large circular structure, either attached to a vertical surface or to a freestanding base, wherein the cord is wrapped in successive loops around the circular structure, either manually or by various powered mechanisms. While serviceable in some storage applications, this type of cord organizer is bulky, is not useable at many jobsite locations, and is often not close-at-hand when needed.
A more compact, convenient, and portable type of cord fastener has an elongated flexible body, which is fastenable to the end of a cord, having a portion of the elongated flexible body available for wrapping around the coils of the bundled cord and having a releasable securing mechanism for releasably securing the coils of the cord. Conventional cord fasteners of this type employ releasable securing mechanisms comprising notches or buttons with retainers or receivers or complementary hook and loop fasteners. While these securing mechanisms work as intended when new, in time the buttons and notches may deteriorate or wear down, impairing the ability of the retainers or receivers to efficiently engage them. Also, during use the complementary hook and loop fasteners become embedded with debris, thus lessening adhesion and reducing the useful lifetime of the fastener. Thus a need exists for a more durable, long-lasting securing mechanism.
Additionally, the distinct buttons and notches on the elongated flexible body require specialized tooling and, therefore, increase cost.
Further, at times two electrical cords must be joined together to be of adequate length to perform the job required. For example, a proximal electrical cord is attached to an electrical outlet via a male plug while its opposing female plug is connected to the male plug of a distal electrical cord, with the opposing female plug of the distal electrical cord attached to a piece of remote electrical equipment. In such a situation, any pulling or tugging on the distal electrical cord may dislodge the female-male connection between the two cords. The current invention advantageously can be additionally utilized to secure the female-male connection between two cords.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a durable, easy-to-use, easy-to-manufacture, and reusable cord-retaining fastener for bundled cords that is capable of easily attaching near a cord end in a convenient position to compactly secure coils of a bundled cord, when needed.